


midnight showing of robocop

by Onehellagaykid



Series: give rosa a gf 2k17 [1]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F, enjoy intense amounts of gay and fluffiness, for sally as a birthday present. happy birthday Sally love ya, gabriella wilde is gemma in this story, i gave rosa a girlfriend because she deserves one, the whole precinct are here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 05:04:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11410794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onehellagaykid/pseuds/Onehellagaykid
Summary: a short collection of fics and oneshots about Rosa and her girlfriend because she deserves one.





	midnight showing of robocop

It was a Tuesday when she met her. Work had been a pain as she was working a night shift on a stakeout. To liven herself up a bit Rosa, on impulse, bought a ticket for a late night showing of Robocop, but of course being Rosa she bought the whole row so no one would talk to her. Just as the trailers were finishing and she sipped her root beer, a tall, blonde, wide eyed girl came and sat next to her. The cop just looked at her with confusion and waited until she spoke.

"My ex-boyfriend just walked in with his new thing and I love this film, so please pretend like you know me." She smiled as she took a hand full of her popcorn. Rosa turned and watched as a bulky tattoo covered guy was staring at them. She decided to bite the bullet and placed an arm around the girl. A small squeak of surprise sounded from the girl and Rosa felt her relax under her arm. The tattoo covered man was pulled away by his girlfriend and just as the film started, the blonde whispered, "I'm Gemma, by the way,"

"Megan." They smiled at each other and turned to watch the film. 

Throughout the movie, Gemma got closer and closer into Rosa and at one the point intertwined their fingers together. Rosa was a bit taken back by that because she didn't enjoy showing affection. Ever. 

The movie ended and Gemma untangled herself from Rosa's arms and together they walked out of the cinema. The weather turned brisk and cold so Rosa took off her jacket and placed it over Gemma's arms. 

"Can I walk you somewhere?" Rosa asked her as they stood gazing into each other's eyes while the other people bustled around them. 

"Sure, my car is a few blocks away though. Where's your car?" Gemma smiled as Rosa lied and said the same. 

After 20 minutes of laughing and few tears from Gemma about her boyfriend and how grateful she was for Rosa, Gemma spoke up, "Well this is me," she signaled to the beat up Pontiac and smiled.

"You know, there is a Pontiac bandit still at large." Rosa raised her eyebrows as Gemma rifled through her bag to get her keys.  
   
"Oh yeah, and what kind of name is a Pontiac bandit. Did you name him that?" 

"Actually he named himself that but he is incorrigible, he's also in love with me." Rose smirked adding a wink at the end of the sentence. Gemma smiled even bigger at that and just leant against the hood of her car. She looked at her boots and then biting her lip she met her eyes. 

"Well, I can see why. You like Robocop, you have a good fashion sense and you're really pretty." Gemma pushed herself off the hood and looked up to meet her eyes. She stepped closer to Rosa and placed a hand on her leather jacket, curling it around the lapel. "I really like you and your leather jackets."

"Okay. Wow. Right pick you up at 7 at the cinema, wear something pretty but practical." Gemma got into her car and then gave Rosa a piece of paper. She smirked and pulled out then drove away. Rosa opened the piece of paper.

Hey Robocop,  
Call me x

Followed by Gemma's number. She smirked and then walked back to the cinema where her car was actually sat outside. 

The next day Rosa was struggling on what to do with Gemma. She didn't really know what she liked so she went with her gut and did something that everyone would like, a rifle range. 

She was speeding in between the traffic with only a few minutes to spare as she pulled up in front of the cinema. Gemma was leaning against a street lamp dressed to kill in tight black jeans that make her legs seem to go on forever. Rosa threw a helmet at her and gives her a small smile, as Gemma pushed of the pole

“That’s the first time I’ve seen you smile.” She clipped it on and straddled the back of the bike wrapping her arms around Rosa's waist.   
"Appreciate it, it doesn’t happen often.” Revving the engine, they shoot off down the road. 

They arrived and it was then that Gemma found out that Rosa had booked the whole place saying it was for police training. Gemma was, amazingly, better than her with a glock and Rosa fell a little bit in love with her.

"Come one Robocop. I bet you I can hit every target." Gemma said when Rosa was distracted just watching her. The blond shot her wink, then turned to shoot and hit every target. It's that moment right there that Rosa thinks she's in love. 

They finished up at the shooting range and then Rosa dropped Gemma off back her place and being the gentlewoman that she was, decided to walk her to the the door. The blonde tucked ample of hair behind her ear and smiled at Rosa. "I had a really nice time tonight. I hope you know that. I enjoyed the shooting range and getting to kiss you."

"Kiss me? What-" 

Gemma cut Rosa off and crashed her lips in to the brunettes essentially pining her against the wall. Her hands softly tangled in her hair and Rosa had no idea what to do. She leaned into the kiss and then placed her hands on Gemma's waist. Gemma pulled away and just smiled as Rosa just looked confused. 

"I said I liked you, Megan."

"Rosa." The latina spoke softly still trying to comprehend what had just happened.

"What?" Gemma laughed.

"My real name is Rosa Diaz. I'm an officer with the NYPD and I would really love it you kissed me again and became my girlfriend because I think I need you in my life ." So Gemma did just that. She placed another kiss on Rosa's lips and pulled her into a hug. 

"Even though I've only known you for a few hours and you could be an axe murderer. I'm willing to take that risk." 

"I have an axe, but I'm not a murderer," Gemma just raised her eyebrows at her, "What woman doesn't have an axe?" 

"Any normal one." Gemma laughed as Rosa watched on in awe.

*

They had been together a few months living in Rosa's apartment, when it kicked off. Rosa had stood up Gemma on one of their weekly date nights for a precinct dinner at Holt’s house, and didn't tell her. 

"You can't just leave me and expect me to know where you are. Why are you so secretive!" Gemma shouted as she threw the empty wine bottle in the trash. Rosa just sat on the sofa with an arm over her face. "Oh, so I'm getting the silent treatment now. Great. Please Rosa. Just...tell me one thing about your work or your friends. I feel like I don't know you sometimes." She made her way over and sat down next to her. Rosa lifted the arm off and faced Gemma. 

"I don't like sharing things because people leave then I they know too much. I told you my name was Megan when we first met because I thought it wasn't gonna be anything, or if it was, a one-time thing. I didn't expect you to stick around. So, I'm gonna change that. I want you to meet them but can we just stay in our bubble a bit longer please." Gemma nodded and placed a kiss on her forehead and hugged her tight.

The morning after was pretty rough for Rosa, her back was covered in scratches getting redder and redder by the second. Gemma stirred next to her and the cover fell down to just cover her hips and legs. "I've got to go to work." Rosa whispered as she leant down and kissed the back of the blonde’s head. "I'll see you when I get back." Gemma grunted and Rosa grabbed whatever clothes she could get then headed to work. Her motorcycle was parked just outside her flat and she pulled on the helmet and pulled away. Just as she drove off her window was pulled up and Gemma looked out holding Rosa's phone. 

Gemma pulled back and shut the window. Deciding to follow her to work and drop it in she jumped in the shower washing off all the sweat from the night before. Wrapping a towel around her she wandered around the bedroom collecting various pieces of clothing that were strewn around the shared bedroom and putting them in the laundry. After picking out a red dress she knew Rosa loved, Gemma blow-dried her hair and set off to return the phone.

"Hi, I'm looking for someone." Gemma asks as she walks up to Jake’s desk. He spins around in his chair and looked at her. 

“Why is this strange yet mildly attractive woman talking to me.” Jake raised his eyebrow as Amy walked up behind her and mouthed to Jake, who is she. 

“I’m looking for an officer, black hair, wears leather jackets, can come across as scary.” The blonde smiled and placed her bag on the chair by Jake's desk. 

“Oh, that sounds like Detective Diaz.” Holt called out to Jake as he stood to come and introduce himself to Gemma. She managed to rummage through her bag and pull out Rosa’s phone. “Look if you see her just give this to her.” 

Then the lift dinged, all eyes were on the lift with the clanging sounds coming from inside. The doors opened and Rosa threw a perp across the bull pen, while she looked very angry. She stood over him reached to pull out her baton. 

Jake jumped up and ran to grab her hand and stop her from scaring Gemma and the perp. "Woah no Rosa we talked about the violence, anyway there’s someone here to see you," he moves out of the way and Rosa looks up and sees Gemma smiling at her lightly. Her eyes go wide and she turns around to Jake. 

"Why is she here? Who let her in here." Rosa gritted her teeth and interrogated Jake. He just shrugged his shoulders and turned Rosa back around.  
"Go and talk to her,” Jake said as he took the baton from her hands and pushed her to the blonde. 

"Fine, everyone, this is Gemma Steele she’s my girlfriend. And if anyone as much as breathes in her direction, you will not be found for a very long time." Gemma just smiled and wrapped an arm around Rosa's waist as she gave everyone death stares. 

Once Gemma had gone home and it all quietened down, Charles slowly started to appear everywhere Rosa went just so he could hear about how they met. It wasn’t until Gemma invited them all round for dinner, the next time she dropped by unannounced, did they actually find out.

"Gem, none of them know where I live, why would you share that sacred information." She asked as she unpacked the groceries.

"Jake is like a brother to you, deal with it and anyway, who says were eating here. I asked a friend and we're doing dinner at hers and don’t worry, I made it seem like our house. there’s knives everywhere and Arlo has his own room. He loves it by the way." 

Rosa just sat and stared at her girlfriend and without thinking she said the words that had been keeping in for the best part of 4 months. “I love you.” 

“What?” Gemma turned and looked at Rosa who immediately blushed.

“Nothing. Don't worry.” She mumbled and turned away from her.

Gemma stopped what she was doing and faced her. Placing her hands either side of her face Gemma smiled and placed a light kiss on her lips.

“I love you too.” Rosa just looked up and smiled at her. She was in love and she wanted to tell everyone.

**Author's Note:**

> there'll probably be about 3 chapters with no angst but the oneshots will


End file.
